They Got Married
by Hidden Tala
Summary: Actor Uchiha Sasuke (25) and rising star Hinata (24) are set to be the new couple on the reality show 'WGM Season II'. How will sweet-and-shy Hinata melt the iron wall that is Uchiha Sasuke? Watch and stay tuned!
1. Press Release

**Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata confirmed as We Got Married's new couple!  
**January 01, 2015 7:03 PM

Actor Uchiha Sasuke (25) and rising star Hinata (24) are set to be the new couple on 'We Got Married Season II' following the exit of actors Shiranui Genma and Katō Shizune.

An inside rep told TV News, "_The new couple will be a breath of fresh air from the loud and constant bickering of the Genma-Shizune couple (aka Deadly Couple). It'll be interesting how the sweet-and-shy Hinata will melt the iron wall of the entertainment industry known as Uchiha Sasuke."_

A rep from Hinata's agency, Senju Entertainment, also stated, _"Hinata has been cast for 'We Got Married' and is currently filming. We didn't know who her partner was until KBC confirmed it late in the afternoon. Today marks their first meeting. Because of the previous couple's sudden departure, their filming schedule was moved up earlier than expected."_

In another interview, Uchiha Sasuke's manager told Star Asia, _"You will get to know a different side of Uchiha Sasuke in this reality show. This is actually his first so please look kindly upon him and his virtual wife."_

Earlier tonight, KBC released the statement: _"Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata have already begun filming. Their first broadcast will air on January 3rd, replacing the Genma-Shizune couple. Please look forward to their chemistry."_

What is your opinion about this pairing?

* * *

Title: They Got Married  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto et Shueisha/Shōnen Jump; WGM © MBC  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Sasuke & Hinata  
Dedication: To WGM S4's own iron-wall, Hong Jong Hyun, for the inspiration!  
A/N: This is the first time I'm writing for the fandom (I feel pressured!). I've pretty much been a lurker since I discovered Sasuhina last year. I hope you enjoyed this preview. Leave me a message to let me know you're interested! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. BTS 1: A Way to Start

**S&H**

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENES 1: A WAY TO START**

* * *

The moment she opened that door she knew something was terribly, _terribly,_ wrong.

She wasn't informed about the concept they were trying to work here (in her defense, she's fairly new to reality TV and she's too shy to ask and Tsunade-sama never really told her anything) but_ this_ is really weird.

Looking down, she smoothed the invisible crease in her ceremonial robe and turned reluctant eyes towards the other person in the room. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she wished that instead of the CCTV cameras there were others with her. Although obtrusive, with the filming crew following her every move and the lights hurting her eyes, at least they would provide some comfort. Because at the moment she really doesn't feel safe around that hunched figure on the chair.

When she opened that door, he'd sprung up from the chair (or at least he struggled to) only to be held back by something. And by something she meant the rope tied around his body and feet and maybe if she'd peek behind him she would find another one tied around his wrists. But if that wasn't morbid enough, there was a wide black cloth that hung down over his face, and by simple deduction the gibberish meant there was a gag on his mouth too.

She turned a fearful gaze towards the CCTV camera and clutched a fist over her heart.

Was this some kind of joke? This doesn't feel like the show she signed up for. Were they duped into something horrible and sinister that would ruin her and her career? Will this finally prove the clan right? That she would never amount to anything… that she was nothing without them?

A groaning sound interrupted her depressing thoughts and she just ran despite the _geta_, the clacking sound echoing loudly against the tiles. With trepidation, she yanked the cloth away from his face and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Aside from the blindfold and the gag, there was a large gash on the man's forehead and his right brow was caked with blood. Out of reflex, she applied pressure on the wound, not really caring that the expensive _uchikake_ would suffer from it. She felt him tense under her touch but she ignored it and began to work on the gag over his mouth. She prayed fervently she'd get it loosed fast because it must be hurting him and his drool was pooling in her kimono sleeve. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got it off and straightened up to start on his blindfold.

Without the gag, he wheezed, heaved, and struggled against the constraints.

"D-D-Don't move around so much. It will hurt you more," she cautioned, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm not the bad guy. I'll make sure you get out of here. I promise."

That seemed to calm him because he stopped fighting.

The blindfold was harder to undo because it was tied into a complicated knot. Luckily, she succeeded after a few tries. Hoping that the man gets justice from this awful violation of his rights, she unfurled the cloth from his eyes. She stepped back and readied herself to take on the bigger task of removing him from being bound.

But then she met his eyes.

A strangled cry escaped from her throat and stumbled upon stepping backwards, falling flat on her butt.

_T-T-T-Th-a-a-at's U-U-Uch-ch-chiha S-S-S-as-s-s-u-k-k-ke…_

With frightened eyes, she covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Uchiha Sasuke.

_If word ever got out... and... and she's seen him like... like... The media will spin sordid tales about them... His deluge of fan girls will slaughter her... and she's going... she's going to..._

Eyes widening, Uchiha Sasuke renewed the struggle with the constraints. "_Hey!_ _Don't—!_"

But she's already passed out.

* * *

Title: They Got Married  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto et Shueisha/Shōnen Jump; WGM © MBC  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Sasuke & Hinata  
Notes: Sorry about the lateness! Won't give excuses because they're lame! I know this is short and you're probably disappointed (because you've waited a month and this is all I can offer) but I hope you'll still enjoy it! I'll try to update faster... I hope. It's just I dislike publishing something I know isn't really good so I apologize if you're waiting a long time. I'm always thinking of the plot and writing... it's just I'm not good at the writing part. So there. See you all next time! :D


End file.
